


A Flower by the Pond is Worth a Serpent in the Hand

by BlackIris



Series: Marvel Summer Fun and Fluff Fest - Flash Fiction Collection [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baby Dragon, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Loki's secretly sweet and soft - dont @ me, Love, M/M, Magic, Other, Reader Insert, Shakespeare Quotations, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompt: Loki Laufeyson && Three Things: Denim Quilt, Lotus, Cloud Gazing





	A Flower by the Pond is Worth a Serpent in the Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This hits two fluff challenges! Which is good because I'm behind on one of them, oops?

After a long walk, Loki decides to settle near a still pond.

A flick of his wrist produces a denim quilt, the one his love worked on last winter. 

“Show off.” They chuckle, as they unpack their bag, arranging a variety of finger foods across the quilt.

“Only for you, love,” Loki said with a wink. “Come now, what shall we do first?”

“Eat—you’ve walked me over all the realms today.”

“A forty-five-minute walk to this delightful spot? Is that what you mean? Am I cruel, my love?”

“Very.” They laugh holding up a cluster of grapes to Loki’s lips much to his delight. “But I love you just the same.”

“How lucky am I?” Loki laughs. “I love you too, my sweet.”

The pair continues to satisfy their hunger with various delicacies. Clouds float by in many curved shapes. It becomes a competition of naming them.

Loki regards the pond again a wicked smirk playing at his lips.

“Darling, have I told you why I brought you here, exactly?”

“Not at all.” They sigh. A curious smile graces their face, quietly wondering what Loki is up to now.

“Let me show you.”

Loki extends a hand, pulling them up and walking them over to the water’s edge. 

_“Look like the innocent flower,  
But be the serpent under it.”_

“I’m not sure I understand.”

Loki kneels down, picking up a lotus looking flower with the utmost care.

“This is no ordinary flower, nor day.”

As he speaks, sparks of white light come from the flower cradled in the palm of his hands.

Loki blows gently on it, adding green sparks to the white ones.

“I want you to have it.”

“A flower?”

“Much more than that. I cannot always be around to keep you company, to keep you safe.”

The flower twists in his hands, crumbling in on itself, reforming into a tiny green dragon with iridescent white tipped scales.

“Oh.” Their hand rests over their heart as the dragon looks up at them, turning its head to the side.

“Take him, he already likes you.”

They hold out their hands allowing the tiny dragon to wobble its way onto their palms. It curls up in a ball, happily resting its head on their thumb.

“Loki, I don’t even know where to start.”

His heart soars as he sees the love in their eyes.

“I’ll help you raise it, become accustomed to it.”

“Loki.”

“Maybe then, I won’t worry about you as much. I will always worry but he shall be a comfort to us both.”

They gently pet the dragon with a finger. Their eyes fill with tears at yet another one of Loki’s sweet gestures to them.

“I love you so much, Loki. Thank you.”

“And I love you. Anything for you, my darling.”


End file.
